An Act of Courage
by highland laurel
Summary: Mingo travels to Libertyville to help Alkini and Thaddeaus thwart the return of Roark Logan. Contains references to "Requiem for Craw Green". Written with friend Alabama Rose.
1. Chapter 1

"_If all men were just there would be no need for valor." _

_Agesilaus_

Chapter 1

Alkini Mathews stood rooted to the floor inside her neatly kept taproom. The message tacked to her front door was attached with a bloody knife. It was the third letter she'd found in as many days. With a trembling hand she pulled the knife from the wooden door and read the message. It was short and to the point, as the other two had been.

"Half-breed squaw. We citizens of Logan's Fort don't take kindly to your holding the title to our water. Sign it over to the town now or face the wrath of righteousness."

The exact spelling and punctuation indicated a high level of education. No one that Alkini knew in the settlement of Libertyville was that educated except for the Justice of the Peace, and he was receiving threatening letters too. There must be someone either employed by dissatisfied townspeople or an outside agitator had come among them. Either way, Alkini was scared.

As she leaned against her well-stocked bar for support the door opened and Thaddeus walked unsteadily across the floor. His face was white and his hands were shaking. In his right hand Alkini could see a wadded up piece of paper. She could imagine what was written upon it.

"I got another one, Alkini."

"So did I, Thaddeus." Alkini's voice was sympathetic as she reached out to pat Thaddeus' thin shoulder.

"I don't know how many more of these I can read. There's so much hate here!"

Alkini nodded. There seemed no one to turn to for help. She didn't feel that she could discuss her fears with any of the white townspeople since she didn't know who was behind the hateful letters. And the Cherokee settlers that had returned all kept to themselves as a precaution against the prejudice that had once again risen in the community that had been known as Logan's Fort. The threatening letters proved that the Cherokees' perceptions were correct.

The two friends and founders of Libertyville stood side by side, lost in thought. Alkini's mind traveled back more than a year to remember how Libertyville had been founded. A stranger had ridden into Logan's Fort with the title to Craw Greene's homestead. His subsequent actions had freed the town of Roark Logan's dictatorship.

A half-breed Cherokee like herself, Mingo's bravery and staunch defense of liberty had inspired the new town of Libertyville. If only Mingo had not ridden back to his own people perhaps he could confront this new effort at tyranny and defeat it too.

Suddenly Alkini's mind stopped. Like a compass needle pointing true north her mind focused on Mingo. A man so dedicated to freedom would be just the person to help her and Thaddeus. At the thought her pretty lips lifted into the first smile she'd produced in days. Thaddeus saw the smile and frowned.

"What are you thinking that's caused you to smile? There's nothing here to smile about that I can see!"

"Thaddeus, let's write to Mingo. I suddenly feel that he is the one to help us now as he did before. He knows our peculiar situation here. He'd come and help us, I know it!" Alkini walked quickly behind her bar and took out a paper and quill. Together she and Thaddeus composed a letter to Mingo explaining the tense situation in Libertyville and the threat felt by many Cherokee in the outlying cabins. Alkini added that she and Thaddeus had received three threatening letters thus far, and were feeling very vulnerable. Then she ending by asking for his help. Both she and Thaddeus signed the letter.

"Now, Thaddeus, who can we send to Boonesborough with this letter?"

"Don't you know any young Cherokee? It seems to me that Mingo would understand the problem here better if he could talk to one of your people. After all, the biggest threats seem to be directed at Cherokee settlers."

"That's a good idea. I do have the perfect person in mind." Alkini snatched her shawl from the hook by the door, walked rapidly through and trotted through her own door.

She arrived at her mother's cabin as the evening bird calls were spilling from the treetops. She tethered her borrowed horse to a small tree nearby and walked softly across the porch. She stood listening for several seconds before she opened the wooden door.

Her mother was bending over the fire stirring the evening stew. Before the fire, lying quietly beside each other, lay her two babies. The little boy was asleep, but her daughter looked at her with large dark eyes. Alkini reached down and lifted the baby to her shoulder. The soft warmth of the baby's body drained some of the tenseness from her own body.

Her mother straightened from the fire. "Alkini, why are you here? The babies are to be a secret. What if you were followed? I hear whispers of danger from your town every day. Whispers against you, my daughter." Kamama's eyes were boring into Alkini's.

The young woman turned from her mother and continued to hold her baby. Kamama continued. "What of the father? I hear whispers that he is not far away. You said that you feared his anger. You said that he would harm the babies. So why have you brought your danger to them now?"

Becoming aware of his sister's absence the little boy began to whimper. Kamama raised him to her shoulder and cuddled him. Over her mother's shoulder Alkini could see his bright eyes looking at her. His bright blue eyes. The baby had inherited his father's blue eyes, and Alkini was reminded of Roark Logan every time she saw the baby's eyes. Because of that feature, and that feature only, Alkini did not feel the same love for the little boy as she felt for his sister. The knowledge caused her heart to shrink every time but she could not deny her feelings. All she could do was keep the knowledge pressed deeply into her heart, never let him see, never let him know.

"I must see Tsiya, mother. Is he at home?"

"He is gone with his friends. They are hunting. But he should come back tonight."

"Send him to me when he returns. I have need of him."

"For what purpose, daughter? Your brother is not your servant."

Alkini looked into her mother's haughty face. "Is he yours then?" Alkini thought in her agitated mind. But she pressed her lips together tightly and turned to lay her little girl down in the cradle. Though her mother was still very distant with her, Alkini had to admit that she treated the babies very well. They were clean, plump, and very content.

"There has been another threat against me, mother. And against Thaddeus. I have thought of one who can help us. I want Tsiya to take a letter to this man."

"And is this the man who drove Roark Logan away from you?"

"Roark Logan drove himself away, mother. He could not accept who he was, and he fed the same attitude in me. I am ashamed of the way I let him manipulate me. Mingo freed the settlement, mother, and he freed me. I can never repay the gift he has given me."

Kamama looked into her daughter's large dark eyes. There was distress there, surely, but also a beam of something else. Something that looked like pride. The older woman frowned at her daughter's expression.

Kamama was jealous of the beautiful young woman. Inside Alkini's veins ran the blood of her Scots father. In the older woman's mind the white blood gave Alkini a social advantage that eluded Kamama and she felt it bitterly. Her bitterness caused her words to come in hateful bursts.

"Take your brother. He is but a Cherokee. His blood is not mixed with white as yours is. He is fit but to be a servant to one who thinks herself a queen!"

Kamama pushed her tall daughter out of the cabin door and shut it loudly. Standing on the porch Alkini felt the sudden tears well up in her eyes. Her mother always made her feel somehow guilty. Of what she was not sure. Unbidden came the image of her father as she had last seen him. His dark wavy hair blowing in the Kentucky wind, his sky blue eyes filled with an expression of sadness and longing. His last embrace was too short, and then he pulled Alkini's arms from his waist and walked purposefully across the yard and into the trees. Alkini had never seen him again.

Reluctant to ride back to Libertyville in the darkness Alkini sheltered through the night on her mother's porch. She sat with her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around them. Her head rested against her crossed arms. Her dreams were stark and disjointed, full of wild weather and darkness. She awoke at first light and climbed onto the horse's back, turning him toward the distant settlement.

Tsiya knocked on her cabin door the next night. The moon had not yet risen and Alkini could barely see him standing silently on her porch. She pulled him inside quickly, her finger to her lips in the gesture of silence. Then she hugged her younger brother.

Tsiya was a full-blooded Cherokee. Their mother had chosen a minor chief in the small Cherokee band that lived in this part of Kentucky before Roark Logan arrived to terrorize them. Tsiya the otter was slender and quick. Alkini was very fond of him and he considered his older sister quite special.

Tsiya knew how their mother thought of Alkini and the boy never missed an opportunity to point out one of Alkini's good traits. Their mother never agreed, but Tsiya continued in his habit nevertheless.

Alkini quickly explained what she wanted the boy to do. He took the letter from her hand and carefully placed it inside his leather vest. Then he hugged her. He could feel her tremble with unexpressed emotion. Compassionately he kissed her cold cheek and gave her a reassuring smile. Then he turned and slipped out the door.

Alone in her cabin, Alkini reviewed her position. She was determined to see that the Cherokee settlers, the original inhabitants of the land, were treated fairly. As long as she held the title to the cabin, and the resulting water, they would be granted access equally with the white settlers. It was this equal treatment that the unknown tormentors could not accept.

When the threats started she had initially considered returning to the Cherokee village and letting the others take over as they seemed to wish. But what future would her Cherokee people have then? And what about her children? Could she see them robbed of what was theirs by right? At that point she always thought of Mingo. What would he want to see her do? The memory of his bravery, his steadfast defense of liberty and equality, always stiffened her own resolve.

As the days passed, Alkini and Thaddeus continued to receive threats. They drew together for comfort and reassurance. Several times a day the two brave but embattled people spoke the words that gave them hope: Mingo will come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three constables from Salem who had searched for him were all dead. He had killed them brutally, one by one. Then Roark Logan met with his associates inside the limestone cave by the river. The dozen or so men from Libertyville all supported Logan's determination to reclaim Logan's Fort. It was their plan to accomplish the reclamation as violently as possible.

Inside each twisted heart was a lust for blood, as a rabid wolf lusts for blood. Each of these creatures were brothers to Roark Logan, a man so cold and empty inside that his only reason for living was to punish his fellows. His greatest delight was to watch human suffering. And the one he most lusted to see suffer was the tall Cherokee mixed blood from Boonesborough. Each waking hour was consumed by the planning, each hour of the night spent in dreaming of murder.

His escape from Salem had been accomplished by slitting the guard's throat with a small razor slipped to him by one of his admirers from the settlement. The six men had a horse waiting and together they rode through the darkness until they came to Libertyville. In the predawn twilight they pulled down the sign so proudly hanging beside the front gate and replaced the Logan's Fort sign. Just as the light began to ease into the east they broke into Thaddeus's office, knocked him unconscious as he sat up in his bed, and rummaged through his desk until they found the title to Alkini's claim. This they destroyed by tearing it into small pieces and setting it afire. Unknown to them, Thaddeus had made a duplicate and given it to Alkini. It was safely hidden behind the image of the household god Craw Greene had reverently displayed in his cabin.

Logan's dozen dogs kept the settlement on edge with their constant talk of retaking the settlement. They burned several Cherokee cabins as proof of their seriousness. Fortunately no one was killed. Too few to accomplish the takeover, their plan was to scare enough people into leaving that the odds would favor them. The remaining settlers, and the outlying Cherokee, were all seeking guidance from Alkini and Thaddeus. Like sheep around the guardian goats, the citizens of Libertyville sought comfort from the elderly man and the young mixed blood woman, the former mistress of Roark Logan himself.

Tsiya trotted through the Boonesborough gates at mid-day four days later. He was met at the gate by Tupper, who directed him to Cincinnatus when the boy tried to ask him for help. In broken English the Cherokee youth tried to make Cincinnatus understand that he sought Mingo. Cincinnatus kept telling the boy that Mingo wasn't there and hadn't been seen for weeks, but Tsiya couldn't understand the storekeeper's repeated words. Finally the youth dragged Cincinnatus to his own fireplace and pantomimed a house burning. Frowning, the elderly man decided that this situation needed Daniel Boone's attention. Taking the boy outside, Cincinnatus drew a crude map in the dirt before his door. Then he pointed the boy out the gate and repeated the name: Daniel Boone.

Tsiya rose and walked quickly back through the gates. From the stockade fence he could see a cabin in the distance. Within ten minutes he was on the outskirts of the yard. Only a few feet away he could see a small white-haired boy gathering an armload of wood. Moving slowly to avoid startling the child, Tsiya walked to the boy's side.

Israel looked up and saw the youth. His blue eyes widening, he looked at the visitor's clothing and decided that he was a Cherokee and therefore no threat. His breath released in a loud sigh. "Whad'a ya want?" Israel asked.

Tsiya repeated the words spoken by Cincinnatus: Dan'l Bune. Israel nodded his head toward the cabin, calling for his father as he walked. Onto the porch strode the tall frontiersman, his eyebrows raised questioningly. When he saw Tsiya he held his big hand up in a gesture of greeting. The boy returned the gesture. Daniel then beckoned the Cherokee onto the porch. Beside Tsiya, Israel tugged at his arm to pull him beside his father.

"Becky," Daniel called softly. "Bring us two cups of coffee, please."

Daniel indicated the rocking chair and Tsiya sat down gratefully. Becky appeared with the brimming cups, nodded to the boy, frowned at her husband, and took Israel's arm to pull him into the cabin. She shut the door.

"Now, young man, what are you doin' here?"

In the best English that Tsiya could manage he explained his errand to Daniel. Listening carefully, all Daniel could be sure of was that this Cherokee boy was looking for Mingo. The rest of his narrative was unclear. Daniel believed that the boy was talking about a letter. Taking a chance, Daniel stretched out his big hand to the youth.

"Let me see the letter, son." Tsiya pulled out the letter Alkini had given him. He hesitated for several seconds, looking carefully into the light green eyes. Daniel smiled and nodded, and in that instant Tsiya trusted the pioneer like he had never before trusted a white man.

Daniel read the letter carefully, frowning. He handed the letter back to Tsiya, who folded it and replaced it inside his vest. Using small words and speaking slowly, Daniel told the boy that he did know where Mingo was and he would take him there tomorrow. Becky came back onto the porch and nodded to the youth.

"Dan, it's getting late and your guest is probably hungry. Why don't you two come inside and have some sausage and potatoes? Whatever you're planning, surely it can wait until you have a good supper and a good night's rest?"

Dan nodded to his wife and beckoned the youth to enter the cabin. After a hearty meal washed down with strong coffee, Daniel showed Tsiya Mingo's shelter where he usually stayed when in Boonesborough. Rolling into one of Becky's blankets, Tsiya easily fell asleep listening to the tree frogs buzzing in the nearby forest.

Early the following morning Daniel and Tsiya left the cabin with a good breakfast comfortably warming their stomachs. Daniel was carrying several days' provisions in his leather pouch and Becky understood that he may be gone several weeks.

They had talked nearly an hour after Tsiya was asleep, Daniel explaining all that he knew. He told his patient wife that all he really understood was that the youth needed to find Mingo and seemed very anxious. For all he knew, there was great trouble among the Cherokee and if that was so Daniel would need to support Mingo in keeping the peace.

As they traveled Daniel was finally able to discover that the youth was from the former Logan's Fort. This knowledge caused Daniel's face to darken. He had always believed that Mingo's decision to allow the vicious Roark Logan to live was a mistake that would come back to haunt him. Daniel knew that Mingo was a compassionate man. But he also knew that his friend would kill if he felt himself or others threatened. In Logan's case Daniel feared that the power-hungry man would find a way to return and resume his strangle-hold on the water rights around his former settlement.

And as far as the Cherokee around Logan's Fort were concerned, Daniel was certain that if Roark Logan did return they would face near extermination. He had seen whites cheat Indians all his life. And Daniel knew that Roark Logan was capable of the worst that man produced, Indian or white.

After two days of steady walking Daniel smelled water and knew that he and his companion were near the large river that the Cherokee favored for fishing. A string of temporary lodges were set up beside the river and Daniel could see large fish boxes just breaking the water's surface. They found Mingo with several of his friends as they guarded their women salting a large quantity of fish. Mingo glanced up as the two travelers approached his fire. A dark shadow crossed his suntanned face. He knew that Daniel would not have come for him unless something disastrous had happened.

Daniel introduced Tsiya to Mingo as the three entered Mingo's small lodge. Solemnly Mingo read Alkini's letter. He looked for long seconds into Daniel's eyes then placed the letter inside his leather vest. He rose and gathered his gun, shot pouch and powder horn. Leaving the lodge, he spoke to his friends and began to walk rapidly toward Libertyville. Daniel and Tsiya trotted to catch up with him. As they came abreast Mingo stopped and shook his head.

"Mingo, I'm comin' with you. Becky knows that already. And this boy won't be left behind neither. Now, let's go."

Mingo's eyes challenged his tall friend. Seconds passed as Daniel returned the look. Both men were stubborn, and the bond between them gave them the confidence to question each other. Finally, Mingo relented and nodded.

"I'm glad to have you Daniel, but only if you let me meet the problem my own way. I don't want to have your injury on my conscience. If you can't abide by my request, please go back home to your family. They depend on you. As it seems that Alkini and Thaddeus depend upon me. This is my fight, Daniel. Remember that. "

The three began their journey to Libertyville, trotting easily mile after mile. The sun followed them as they traveled to the west. There Mingo knew that his life's path could end in death at the hand of the one he himself had spared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The knock on Alkini's cabin door was soft but insistent. Thaddeus often knocked like that, careful not to draw attention to his arrival. Alkini opened the door and fell back as the visitor entered her cabin. Mingo caught her as she lost her balance, his free arm across her back to steady her. Alkini recovered and flung her arms around Mingo's neck, hugging him close as she buried her face against his shoulder. Tears spilled down her cheeks unheeded. He pushed her farther into the cabin as he leaned his gun against the door frame. Behind him Daniel and Tsiya entered the cabin and softly closed the door.

Mingo let Alkini cry for several minutes before he pulled away from her. He murmured softly into her ear, his warm breath stirring the strands that had escaped from the ribbon that bound her hair. She stepped away from him, brushing the tears from her face in embarrassment. Daniel nodded to her and Tsiya hugged her tightly.

After a quick meal and an entire potful of tea, the two men listened as Alkini explained all that had occurred in the past several months. Tsiya stretched out near the hearth and fell into an exhausted sleep. As Mingo watched her face, he saw a secret hidden deep in her dark eyes. He was alert to her spirit as Daniel could not be. When her tale ended the three sat silently for several minutes. Then Mingo rose.

"Daniel, it is late. Let's bed down here tonight. I'll stay on the porch. You pick a spot nearby that affords you a good vantage point in case we have visitors." Daniel saw the look in Mingo's eyes and understood that he wanted to talk to Alkini alone. So he nodded his goodnight to Alkini, gathered his belongings and walked into the night.

As Daniel's tall frame exited Alkini's door she walked silently into Mingo's warm embrace. Again the tears streamed down her face. Mingo held her strongly and let her fear and uncertainty pour out into the silent cabin. When she stopped crying she gently pushed away from his arms and beckoned him to her bed.

Mingo's eyes widened at her gesture but he did not follow her. Understanding his reluctance, Alkini softly approached and whispered, "To talk, Mingo. Only to talk. I do not wish to waken Tsiya. He is only a boy and he has traveled many, many miles at my bidding."

Mingo's face registered his discomfort at his misunderstanding and Alkini smiled for the first time since his arrival. She took his hand and pulled him to sit beside her. Without any preliminary she told him about her greatest concern: the safety of her two babies. At her disclosure Mingo's eyes widened again, this time in surprise. Though Alkini searched carefully, she could find no judgment in his large dark eyes.

She closed her own eyes in relief and gratitude for his accepting heart intensified. She leaned unashamedly against his strong body and felt his muscular arm encircle her shoulders. Together they lay back onto her soft bed. She pulled the yellow coverlid over their bodies weary with the stress of the day. And in the span of only a few minutes they were both asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

In the morning Alkini showed Daniel and Mingo the copy of the water rights and title to her cabin. She explained about the destruction of the original, the terrorism perpetrated against her Cherokee people, and the cowed inactivity of the Libertyville townsfolk. Blushing in shame, she told the two men that Roark Logan was somewhere nearby and had the active support of a dozen settlers who had renamed the community Logan's Fort. Mingo thanked Alkini for the information and beckoned Daniel outside. The two men sat in the shade of the nearby trees and discussed what Alkini had just told them.

Both men had experience in dealing with men who were vicious, greedy, cruel and manipulative. From Simon Gore to the Girtys they had met and defeated such men. But never before had they faced a man with quite the level of cold malevolence possessed by Roark Logan.

"I see no other way than to kill Roark Logan, Daniel. Without him the others, leaderless, will probably retreat without so much as a blow struck." Mingo's expressive face was sober and indicated the level of distress that he was feeling. Daniel nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Mingo, but if you remember I told you that when you came back from here more'n a year ago."

"I know, Daniel. But I could not kill him in front of Alkini. That would have been a horror that I did not wish to inflict upon her. She had suffered enough already."

Daniel saw the protective look in his friend's eyes and smiled. There was no other man in Daniel's acquaintance that possessed a more tender and understanding heart. Daniel's one fear was that Mingo's great heart would betray him into death. His own protective feelings pushed forward and Daniel determined to help Mingo, whether he wanted that help or not. Rising to his full height, Daniel stretched and spoke to Mingo's bowed head.

"Well, my friend, how do you wish to go about ridding the world of this fellow? You must know that he's already determined to kill you."

Mingo raised his dark eyes to his friend. Daniel was surprised at the frown. "I will do it honorably, Daniel. There can be no other way for me."

Daniel blushed at Mingo's implied criticism. "I didn't mean to suggest anythin' else, my friend. I know you'd never kill in cold blood or shoot an enemy in the back." At his words both men unconsciously remembered Mingo's shot that killed his own half-brother. Mingo had approached the murderous man from behind as he attempted to crush Daniel with the large stone held in his hands. The action haunted Mingo, though it could not have been any other way.

Sighing heavily, Mingo rose and walked back into Alkini's cabin. The pretty young woman had prepared a breakfast of fresh biscuits and sausage gravy. Mingo called Daniel and the two men and young Tsiya ate the delicious meal, Mingo savoring what he believed could be his last meal on earth. Beside him Daniel was determined to prevent that very thing.

"He's at Alkini's cabin, Logan. I saw him myself. He's got a really tall man with him that seems to be his friend. And there's a Injun boy too."

Roark Logan's handsome face was flushed in hate and his light blue eyes sparkled with his determination to end his enemy's life as brutally as possible. At the thought that his murderous plans were finally coming to fruition his hands tingled in pleasure. A small humorless smile lifted his thin lips. The men around him saw the expression and three exchanged glances of caution. They had seen Logan's expression before on the night that he killed Craw Greene. The level of cold violence exhibited by the tall man before them had given them nightmares for weeks after. Though brutal men themselves they shivered with remembered horror.

"Bring him here to me. Beat him to weaken him. Then I will finish him, slowly." The pale face showed no trace of his Indian blood. But the thirst to torture betrayed all the vengeance that his Indian race was noted for. The men around him hesitated, and Roark Logan's eyes focused as he indicated his choice for the task.

"You, Haskins, take Brunnel and Thompson. You three grab him and soften him up. Take you time and enjoy it. Remember that his actions cheated you out of your rightful place in Logan's Fort. Take your revenge slowly. As I will take mine." The three men looked at each other and grinned. They turned as one and left the dark recesses of the cave. Behind them Roark Logan prepared to welcome Mingo to his final hours on earth.

Inside Alkini's cabin Daniel and Mingo laid their own plans. Alkini told them the supposed location of Logan's cave and Tsiya offered to take them there. Mingo shook his head and the Cherokee youth raised himself proudly to his full height. Mingo smiled at the boy's insistence and relented. "Alright Tsiya, you can lead us to the cave. But then you must go. I will not endanger your life, son. Understand?"

Tsiya nodded reluctantly. "I can fight."

Mingo's smile widened. "I know that you can fight, Tsiya. I have no doubt. But there are many ways to fight, and a wise man knows when each time comes. It is time for you to fight by helping your sister. You have done that, and done it well. There is much pride in your effort, Tsiya." Mingo placed his warm hand on the youth's slender shoulder and looked into his bright eyes.

Tsiya raised his head proudly and accepted the man's praise. He understood why his sister held this man in such high esteem. Suddenly his mother's years of teaching fell away as he knew in his heart that a Cherokee was not inferior in any way to a white man. The freeing thought released his heart as a restricting crust would break from a seedling tree. Alkini saw her brother's release and smiled through her sparkling tears. Mingo had done for Tsiya what he had done for her. Her gratitude burst from her heart and she acknowledged her love for this honorable, understanding man. Fear followed closely. She trailed Mingo onto the porch and grasped his arm fiercely.

"Mingo, do not go. Let us leave Libertyville. Together we can make a life somewhere else. Maybe in Boonesborough. Please, Mingo, don't face Roark Logan."

Mingo's dark eyes stared down into Alkini's. A frown darkened his handsome face. Alkini saw the expression and shrank. But she still kept his arm in her tight grasp. A few feet away Daniel stood waiting. Mingo pulled Alkini's hand from his arm and held it tightly.

"Alkini, I know that you are afraid. You have lived with fear so long that you have forgotten anything else. It is no way to live. You can exist like this, yes. But not live. You asked for my help. Why, Alkini? So that you could run away? Face your fear, little one. I am here to help you.

Only then can you be free. Only then can the dream of Libertyville come to pass. Only then can you be the woman that the Creator intended." His dark eyes relayed his strength and Alkini felt it flow into her own heart. Her own courage returned and she drew a deep breath and stepped back. He squeezed her hand and released it slowly. Then he strode toward Daniel Boone and the two of them followed Tsiya into the forest and were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brunnel, Thompson and Haskins approached Alkini's cabin carefully. Through the trees they saw three figures approaching. Soon it was evident that one of the three was Roark Logan's nemesis. Haskins gestured with his hand and the three men split apart. Taking their knives in their hands, each man picked a target and stealthily slipped through the woods. Brunnel placed a foot wrong and wobbled off balance. When he put his other foot down for steadiness a twig snapped underneath.

Instantly Mingo and Daniel crouched and turned to place their backs to each other. Mingo pulled Tsiya close beside him. Logan's three rushed at them through the trees. Brunnel, the closest, slashed at the Cherokee boy. Mingo blocked the blow with his gun and slashed the big German's throat with his own knife.

Daniel caught Thompson's knife hand and threw the Irishman onto his back. He kicked the downed man hard in the stomach and the attacker rolled onto his face and vomited. Haskins launched himself at Mingo's unprotected back and brought his knife down hard. Off balance, the man's knife had little force and the blade caught in the Cherokee's leather tunic. Though cut, Mingo was not stabbed. He whirled and clubbed the cowardly attacker beside the head with his gun. Haskins dropped like a stone and lay still, his head seeping blood from his lacerated scalp.

Breathing hard, the three looked at each other. Tsiya's eyes caught the spreading stain on Mingo's back. The boy cried out in alarm. Daniel quickly examined the wound and dismissed it as an inconvenience and nothing more. He pulled a handful of moss and pressed it inside Mingo's vest to stop the bleeding. Then the two men quickly tied the two live attackers with lengths of twisted vines. Brunnel they left where he lay. They continued on to Logan's cave.

After another six hours walk the three came to Logan's cave. Tsiya refused to leave the other two and Mingo frowned in annoyance. He exacted a promise from the youth that he would not stir any farther and if he and Daniel failed he was to go to Libertyville and take Alkini and her two babies to Rebecca Boone in Boonesborough. Then Mingo and Daniel left the boy with affectionate pats and soundlessly moved closer to the cave.

The two were familiar with each other's methods of fighting and comfortable together. They formed a very efficient team. This gave them a distinct advantage over Roark Logan's cobbled gang. They sat down to wait for the inexperienced men to weaken themselves. After about an hour they saw two men exit the cave with a bottle of whiskey. They each took a long swallow and separated. After a few minutes two different men appeared before the cave's entrance.

Nodding to each other, Daniel and Mingo likewise separated. Within a half hour they were both back at their lookout. The two sentries were firmly tied and gagged, sleeping the sleep of the surprised. Roark Logan's gang was now reduced by five. The odds were beginning to shift in their favor.

After two hours another two men exited the cave and went to relieve the guards. Mingo and Daniel swiftly overtook them and after a quick fight they too were bound and gagged. But the first guards would now be missed and the two friends knew that Logan would be alert to their presence. Mingo held Daniel's eyes for several seconds, then nodded and placed his hand warmly on his friend's shoulder. Daniel returned the gesture, then patted Mingo's back as the tall man left his gun in Daniel's possession and walked proudly toward the cave entrance. They were counting on Logan's hatred to cause a fatal mistake.

At the mouth of the cave Mingo called loudly. "Logan! Far away in Boonesborough I have heard your call. It is said that you wish to take my life. Come and get it, Breed."

Mingo's taunt had the effect that he wanted. Out of the cave mouth burst Roark Logan, his eyes flaming and his jaw clenched in hatred. Around him stood the remainder of his men. The five men bunched together behind their leader. Beside the cave entrance Mingo could see a rack. Instantly he understood that it had been prepared for him. Nearby in an area cleared of brush a large stake was driven into the ground. A pile of green wood was placed around the stake. Logan intended to torture him, then slowly burn him alive. Against his will Mingo swallowed as a wave of fear washed over him. He knew what a man like Logan would do to prolong the torment. Only his trust in Daniel allowed him to remain as calm as he was.

"Cherokee, I know you for the coward that you are. You flinch at the sight of blood. Tonight you will flinch. You will moan. You will scream. You will beg for my knife to end your agony. And I will laugh at you."

Mingo looked into the diabolical face and cringed as he thought of Alkini Mathews lying in his brutal arms. The thought of what she would endure if he failed, and her babies with her, stiffened his spine and he flung his own taunt at the smirking pale face.

"Only my disdain for you stayed my hand before, Roark Logan. There is no honor in taking the life of a dog. "

Mingo saw the tremor pass over the other man's face as his hand snatched his knife from his boot. Mingo's knife was instantly in his hand and he crouched to circle his enemy. The wheel of life was now in play, and the two men understood that there could be no end other than death.

As Mingo passed before the five men one reached out to grab Mingo's knife hand. Roark Logan's screech of rage split the still evening air as his knife flew true and imbedded itself in the man's throat. He was dead before he fell. Mingo spun around and slashed at the remainder of the men. They all backed away from his flashing blade. Mingo bent and withdrew Logan's knife from the twitching body. He tossed it back to his opponent who grinned and continued to circle.

The long minutes passed as each man vied for an advantage. They were well matched in height, strength and age. In pure experience Mingo had the advantage, but Roark Logan's advantage was his complete commitment to the contest. He boldly slashed and thrust toward Mingo's body, his face twisted into a sadistic grin. In his fevered brain he could see his opponent's body writhing on the rack as his sharp knife cut away the skin inch by inch.

The thought of Mingo's agony was like a fire burning in his cold heart. His eyes were so involved in watching his opponent that he failed to see the small man approach from the night's gathering darkness. Behind Mingo one of the watching men pushed out a foot to trip the circling Cherokee. Mingo stumbled and Roark Logan saw his chance. With a scream of vengeance he plunged his six-inch blade high into Mingo's left shoulder.

As he pulled the blade free to stab again Logan crouched like a rattlesnake ready to strike, seeking the killing stroke. Mingo, trying to recover from the blow and resulting pain, continued to slowly circle as all his skills at preservation came into play. Suddenly a sharp blast rent the still air and the puff of smoke from the pistol drifted past Thaddeus' white face.

True to his office, the Justice of the Peace had administered true justice at last. The small red hole in Roark Logan's chest spread into a wide, bloody circle glistening wet in the starlight. Roark looked down at his own bloody chest as his knife dropped from his limp hand. He sank to his knees as his eyes sought Thaddeus.

"I see...that you... have finally...found your voice...old man." With his last strength Roark Logan spit at his hated Cherokee enemy, then spilled over onto the ground and lay still.

The remaining three men scattered. One turned to deliver a final wound to the hated Cherokee. Daniel's rifle answered his hateful action and he fell dead at Mingo's feet, his knife still clutched in his twitching hand. Mingo swayed as a shrill yell of victory escaped his throat. His fist still held his Cherokee knife. His breath came in gasps and Daniel ran to grab his arm in support as Mingo's knees weakened.

Daniel helped him to the cave entrance and eased him inside. Tsiya cautiously approached and slipped into the cave. Thaddeus followed slowly. They all walked deeper into the protection of the cave. About fifty feet inside Daniel risked making a small fire against the wall with the wood that he stumbled into in the darkness. As the flames threw their light against the rocky walls he could see many sacks of provisions and several candles. He lit one and gave it to Tsiya to hold as he bent over to investigate Mingo's wounds.

Mingo sat silently as Daniel lifted his vest over his head. In the candlelight Daniel could see the deep wound made by Logan's long knife blade. Mingo's blood ran down his muscular back in a steady flow. The cut made by Haskins several hours ago had already closed.

"Mingo. Mingo! Can you raise your arm?"

Silently Mingo complied. No tendons or nerves seemed to be damaged. The blood flow was not pumping which indicated that no artery had been struck. Daniel released his pent breath and Tsiya glanced at him with worry. The tall pioneer smiled at the boy's look of alarm and patted his arm. Thaddeus sat slumped against the cold cave wall, his eyes turned inward as he remembered his killing shot and Roark Logan's eyes.

"Don't worry son, Mingo's come through worse. I'll have him all doctored in a jiffy. Hold the candle steady now."

Tsiya looked at Mingo's back in the candlelight. There were many scars crisscrossing his brown skin. Tsiya closed his eyes in sorrow. The scars were evidence of a vicious whipping. The knowledge caused the boy to catch his breath in pain. Mingo turned his head and spoke to the boy, his voice weak and sad.

"Tsiya, the scars are mine to bear. Do not take them upon yourself. Hear me, son. Forget that you saw them. For your sake. And for mine." Mingo's dark eyes held Tsiya's for many seconds and the youth's filled with quick tears. He nodded and dropped his eyes. He felt Mingo's warm hand on his leg in comfort. Setting the candle down on the cave floor Tsiya fled several feet to stand against the wall near the cave opening, his back to the man that he had quickly grown to love.

Daniel poured a measure of whiskey onto a clean piece of cloth. He also poured a measure into a tin cup and handed it to the silent man before him. Mingo drank the entire measure with an expression distant and troubled. Daniel cleaned the wound with the whiskey filled cloth. Mingo's muscles jumped with the sting but no sound escaped his tightly held lips. Daniel understood that the pain of the knife wound was nowhere near the inner pain that his friend was enduring.

He couldn't stop his gesture of affection and he squeezed Mingo's arm as he finished bandaging the damaged shoulder. Then he helped the wounded man stretch out on a spread blanket as the cupful of whiskey coursed through his veins and brought sleep. He covered Mingo warmly and investigated the supplies for a pot. He mixed a measure of corn meal with torn pieces of jerky and left the pot bubbling over the fire. With a shovel he quickly buried Roark Logan and his companions. Then he dismantled the rack and fire ring so that Mingo wouldn't see them upon leaving the cave in the morning.

Tsiya was sitting beside his friend when Daniel reentered the cave. The boy had his hand on Mingo's chest as though reassuring himself that the man was truly breathing. Daniel smiled at the gesture and spooned the mush onto a tin plate. The boy ate hungrily, then rolled in a blanket and lay down beside Mingo. Thaddeus had already fallen into a troubled sleep, his head resting on his crossed arms. The empty pistol lay beside his thin body. Daniel fed the fire, then took Ticklicker and sat near the cave entrance all night, his protective heart guarding his friend's fretful sleep.

The journey back to Alkini's cabin took two days. Mingo's weakened body had not recovered its full strength and the three other men walked slowly and stopped often. Though Thaddeus did not say so, the other three knew that he was not his usual vigorous self either.

On the afternoon of the second day they approached Alkini's cabin and were alarmed to see the cabin's door swinging wide. Mingo began to trot and Daniel rushed ahead of him into the open door. Mingo rushed panting through the opening before Daniel could get back onto the porch. The cabin was all in order. Alkini was not there, but there did not seem to be any sign of violence.

Allowing Mingo to rest and catch his breath, Daniel circled the cabin looking for evidence of foul play. There was none. When he returned to the porch minutes later Mingo met him and they continued on into Libertyville. With Tsiya and Thaddeus beside them they walked through the settlement gates and straight to Alkini's inn.

Opening the door, they quickly surveyed the neatly kept room. Footsteps sounded from the hallway and Alkini emerged with her duster in her hands. Tsiya rushed forward and hugged her strongly. Beside his head Alkini smiled into Mingo's strained face. Daniel pressed his friend's unwounded shoulder. Thaddeus waved weakly at Alkini, then turned to his own office. Once there the small old man spent the rest of the day pondering his own deed and the resulting emotions of sorrow and disbelief. But there was no regret in the small blue eyes. As the afternoon wore on he laid down on his bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Daniel and Mingo sat at one of the smaller tables. Alkini released her brother and brought the two men tall mugs of cool ale. She then noticed the dark red stain that discolored Mingo's back from his shoulder to his waist. The slit made by Logan's knife blade was plainly visible. Her face paled and she suddenly sat down in a nearby chair. Both men noticed her reaction and understood.

Mingo reached for her hand and told her that Roark Logan was dead and the other members of the gang were either dead or scattered. Her long nightmare was over. Tears dripped unnoticed off her soft cheeks. Daniel excused himself and walked out the inn's door. Tsiya followed. Mingo stood and took Alkini into his arms, his good arm hugging her tightly. She sobbed for several minutes as her heart released all the strain from the years of Roark Logan. Her babies were safe. She was free to live her life as she wished.

The emotions took their toll on her body and she weakly sank into the chair. Mingo pulled his chair close beside her and put his arm around her trembling shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat quietly together as the minutes turned into hours and the day passed into night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daniel left the next morning for Boonesborough. Mingo sent him on his way with a heartfelt farewell. The two friends did not often express their affection for each other in words, but Mingo felt that he needed to express the gratitude that he was feeling. He knew that quite probably his life would have ended bound to Roark Logan's stake if not for Daniel's help.

"Daniel..." the tall Cherokee began.

"Mingo, I know what you're goin' to say, and there's no need. I know that you'd a done the same for me, and have. I can never tell you how it pains me to know that I doubted you a couple a times. You've always been steady beside me. I'll see you back in Boonesborough. Come by on your way to Chota. Becky'd be proud to fix you a batch o' cookies, any kind you want." The big man smiled his sunny smile and squeezed Mingo's slender hand in an affectionate handshake. Then he hefted Ticklicker and strode through the Libertyville gates.

Alkini came to stand beside Mingo and wave Daniel goodbye. Then she pulled the door closed and took Mingo's hand. They walked to the livery and borrowed two horses, then rode to Alkini's mother's cabin three hours away. Together they walked through the door. Tsiya rose to greet them, hugging them both with affection.

Kamama eyed Mingo with distaste. His Cherokee vest was gone, stained beyond repair with his blood. But his two feathers stood like sentinels on the back of his head, and his beaded necklace was visible through Roark Logan's silky blue shirt. His long hair was braided in the Cherokee style.

Alkini stepped past her mother as she continued to stare at Mingo. She bent and picked up her little daughter and held her out to the tall man. Mingo gently took the squirming bundle and held the little mite to his strong chest protectively. Beside him Alkini stood holding her little son. Kamama snorted her disapproval and disgust, then stalked to her chair and placed her back to the two of them. Tsiya frowned at his mother and went to stand beside his sister.

"She is beautiful, Alkini. Like a little flower."

Beside him Alkini giggled. "That's what I'll call her then."

"And your son? What is his name?" Mingo was troubled at the silence that fell within the cabin. He could see Alkini's distress on her drawn face.

"What is wrong? The boy is strong and handsome. Why are you so silent?"

Alkini held the baby out to Mingo and took her little flower from his arm. The baby squirmed and opened his bright blue eyes. Mingo gazed a long minute into the infant's intelligent eyes, then bent and kissed the little face.

"Alkini, the boy cannot help his eyes. He shares the exact same blood as does your little flower. The exact same. You carried them both within you, gave them nourishment equally. They did not choose their father any more than you did. Or I did. Do not make the mistake of loving one more than the other. You will be haunted forever if you do."

From her chair Kamama laughed in derision. "What do you know about such things, Caramingo of the Cherokee? Oh, yes, I know who you are. A member of the ruling family. Menewa's special nephew. Are you loved more than the other? Did your mother do as you warn Alkini not to do?"

Mingo's head snapped up sharply at her words. The undisguised jealously and dislike pierced him like thorns. Her reference to Taramingo caused a coldness to clamp his heart. It was Taramingo's whip that had scared his back. It was Taramingo who had stretched him out to die upon the rocks. It was Taramingo that had nearly killed Daniel. And it was Taramingo that he was forced to shoot in the back to prevent Daniel's murder. He drew his breath raggedly and Kamama chortled in glee.

"Alkini, this man that you love is a murderer as surely as Roark Logan. Ask him about his brother. Ask him, Alkini." Kamama's face was twisted in hateful delight. She stepped to Alkini's side and took the baby from her arms. She placed the infant in her bed and returned to take the little boy from Mingo. She snatched the infant from his cradling arm. He turned and left Alkini without a word, Tsiya standing frozen beside her with his mouth fallen open.

Mingo walked swiftly toward Libertyville, his head bowed and his breathing rapid as he fought his memories. Alkini ran to his side and pulled on his arm. He continued to walk until she stepped in front of him and he nearly fell to avoid her. She grabbed both of his arms and shook him. He met her eyes in surprise at her violence.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let my mother be the one to throw the words at your feet? Why?"

"What would you have had me do? Taramingo's death is not something that I wish to think about. Don't you know how killing my own brother must have hurt me? You who claim to love me, can't you understand how much pain I bear?"

"How can I understand if you don't tell me?"

Her words stopped Mingo's headlong rush as he admitted the truth of her words. He swallowed and stood still in the warm summer meadow.

"Alkini, your mother's words were all true. I am Menewa's nephew. I did kill my brother to save Daniel. I understand about favoring one child over another because of my mother's affection for me. It was none of my doing. This is what I do not wish for your son. Can you understand?"

Alkini's voice was very soft. "Why did your mother prefer you?"

Mingo hesitated so long that Alkini thought that he was not going to answer. "My brother bore a bitterness that my mother could not dispel. I did not carry that bitterness. I do not think that she favored me over him. It is that I was the only child remaining in her lodge. My brother ran away to join his Creek relatives when I was small. In his mind, my mother favored me. Apparently your mother believed Taramingo's story."

Now it was Alkini's turn to be silent. After several seconds she spoke. "My mother is also bitter. She looks for wounds where they do not exist. I am sorry, Mingo. But she is good to my babies. Now that Roark Logan is dead I can take them to be with me. I will think on your words and try to make my son feel as loved as my daughter." She raised her dark head and looked into his eyes. "I know that I will be much better able to do this if I have you beside me."

Her meaning was very plain. Mingo could not deny that he felt great affection for her, and would consider taking her to be his wife. But now was not the time. He felt that she needed to remove all trace of Roark Logan from her heart. And he did not believe that she had. When she could look at her son and see the child, not Roark Logan, she would be ready to love him. In the meantime he would make yearly journeys to see her and her growing children. At that thought, he smiled. Alkini saw the smile and beamed. But at his words the smile retreated and the light died from her sparkling dark eyes.

"Alkini, the time is not right for us. You must release all of Roark Logan from your heart and mind. You have not." As she shook her head he held her face in both hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Your actions a short time ago prove that. When you can look your son in the eyes and not see Roark Logan, you will be ready for me. And in the meantime, it is possible that you will find a good man nearby to love you and your babies. Do not wait for me, Alkini. If you find another love, take it. I will rejoice in your good fortune and bless your happiness."

Alkini bowed her head and leaned against him. He stood holding her for several minutes, then took her hand and led her back to her mother's cabin where the horses were tethered. Alkini gathered her two babies. Handing one to Mingo, she climbed into the saddle. Then carefully holding the little boy, Mingo pulled himself onto his own horse. Together they silently rode back to Libertyville.

The next day Mingo left the settlement. Thaddeus stood holding the little baby girl and Alkini gently cradled her son. Mingo bent and gently kissed both tiny faces. He patted Thaddeus' frail back in affection. Then he softly kissed Alkini's lips lingeringly. He grasped his gun in his strong left hand, nodded to both his dear friends and walked swiftly to the gate. The Logan's Fort sign was gone and a repainted Libertyville proclaimed itself proudly to one and all.

Mingo smiled in satisfaction as he looked at the sign. This settlement held special memories for him and he knew that it always would. He patted the sign as though it was a living thing, then strode north toward Boonesborough. After only a hundred yards he passed a young man riding toward the settlement. Dressed in buckskins with dark hair and eyes, this stranger had a proud and confident air about him that Mingo noticed. In his heart he said a prayer for Alkini and her two little babies. Then he shouldered his gun and continued on to his own destiny.


End file.
